


Positive Reinforcement

by Antosha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Male Tonks, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Sex, Multi, Multi-POV, Multiple Points of View, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha
Summary: Every teacher knows that the way to get what you want from your student is to give them a bit of what they want...(4x100 words. Written pre-DH.)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 45





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to two flamingnargle Ginny/Luna/Harry challenges—the monthly drabble challenge, which is Vixen, and the Swap Meet Spectacular H/G/L-plus challenge....
> 
> It's also my return to that great literary form, the multi-drabble mini-epic!
> 
> Warnings: Silliness. Shameless polyamory. Implied sexuality... References to naughty bits.

Tonks stumbles through the front door of Grimmauld Place dead tired—double shifts are getting old. She casts a Stunner at where old Walpurga's portrait used to be, just out of habit, and is confronted with the impossible choice: upstairs and a lonely bed or downstairs and a cup of the tea she somehow always manages to ruin.

Downstairs.

“…if you changed your hair-length, Harry, then perhaps you are—Oh. Hullo, Nymphadora.” Luna sits at the table pouring what smells like blessedly fresh-brewed tea into Harry Potter's cup.

Ginny grins. “We've been trying to convince this idiot that he's a Metamorphmagus.”

***

Luna likes watching Nymphadora run her wand around Harry's head; it is terribly sexy. Then again, everything Nymphadora does is sexy.

Not as sexy as Ginny, of course. Or Harry. “Feels funny,” he says.

Nymphadora whistles as purple sparks dance around his face. “No one did this test before? Dumbledore? Pomfrey?”

“Nope.”

“Huh.” Nymphadora frowns. “And you haven't changed your appearance since you came to Hogwarts—not without using Polyjuice?”

“Nope.”

“He got punished as a kid every time he did it, didn't he?” Ginny says, her hand clutching Luna's.

Harry pinkens.

“Perhaps,” Luna says, “we should try positive reinforcement instead.”

***

“Empty your mind,” Tonks's voice drones, “of everything but that image.”

Which, Harry finds, is bloody hard, especially with his one-time girlfriend kissing him and Luna— _Luna?_ —caressing his neck every time he does something well.

 _Fine_ , he thinks, and focuses on the changes. An odd creak shudders through him.

He hears the two younger girls gasp, and shudders, anticipating further reward.

“Wow,” murmurs Tonks. “You're a bloody natural. The hair longer. Chest out a bit.”

“Oh!” Luna sighs, and Harry's eyes finally fly open.

Ginny and her friend both stare at him hungrily. “Harry,” purrs Ginny, “you… are a _fox_.”

***

Ginny isn't sure how their _positive reinforcement_ got quite so far carried away, but the sight of _her_ Harry with arse-length hair, _breasts…_

She couldn't stop herself from touching them. Him. Kissing them. Her?

And Luna is proving more than willing to help. The whole thing is like some mad erotic dream.

Tonks…

As Harry's newly slimmed fingers slide beneath Ginny's bra, she looks back. Tonks leans against the table, eyes bright.

“Oh, look,” says Luna, “he's got the pudenda perfectly too. Nymphadora, if you can produce the male equivalent, perhaps you can help us reward Harry _fully_.”


End file.
